An Angel's Guide
by EderNimrais
Summary: Before meeting Murmina, the only pure blooded harupia on the continent, Rex had always thought he would never be able to learn how to fly. Now, with her help, will he finally be able to follow in his mothers footsteps or will he forever be grounded? Sequel to Misery needs Company too.
1. Chapter 1 - Murmina's Discovery

To everyone who did not know him on a personal level, Rex appeared to be your normal human fighter with a very shiny sword that looked like gold but did not break; however, he had one thing that made him very different from everyone else he saw, and it was on his back. Due to his mother, he was part harupia which meant he got her wings. True, he loved that he was gifted with such a beautiful thing but he was at the same time afraid to use them for many reasons, one being that he would be looked at differently and second; he didn't want to give his opponents any form of leverage so he kept them hidden under his jacket. With a deep sigh, he had made his decision earlier that morning and continued down the street where he saw his mother figure.

"Good morning Rex, is everything ok?" She said seeing how he looked somewhat pale.

"Hello Ellis, yes, I am feeling fine. Have you seen Murmina by any chance?"

"Yes, she and Winfield are currently at the shooting range to the left of town."

"Thank you." Rex said beginning to walk past the high elf.

"Oh, and Rex."

"Yes?"

"Tell me who won the competition will you?" She asked getting a nod from the man as the two went their separate ways.

* * *

To say who had an advantage would be tough to saw. Murmina had the advantage of her natural sight and also her reflexes were fantastic. However, with the effect of agelessness, Winfield had almost a century's worth of experience and knowledge under his belt to use.

"GUNS DOWN!" A man shouted as both shooters did as they were told, as two monitors descended, the front door opened as Winfield turned to see who it was. Quickly a smile formed on his face which made the woman next to him turn to see what he was grinning about.

"Rexxy, how great to see you!" Winfield shouted needlessly as turn and gave a quick smile and returned back to her gun to examine it.

"Do you have to call me that all the time, hello Murmina." Rex said as she turned her body to face him.

"Hello Rex, what can we do for you?" She said as Winfield gave a lazy look.

"What is this _we _that you are talking about? Winfield asked getting no answer from the two.

"Murmina, I was wondering if you would help me with something?" Rex said getting the woman interested on her leader.

"That depends on what you need." Rex began to slightly blush but Winfield caught on to what he was asking and gave the spirit vessel a manly hug? Rex slivered out of his grasp and stood next to the harupia.

"Yea, you are finally going to learn how to fly aren't you!?" He cheered for the boy who had his head down in embarrassment of what he did to him.

"Would you two mind telling me what you are talking about."

"Well, Rex here is a har-" Winfield's voice was stopped by Rex's hand over his mouth.

"I think she needs to see it for herself, if you would help me Winfield."

"Of course my liege." Winfield said getting behind the younger man and began to take off his jacket; a slight feeling of pain hit him as a something got caught. A snow white feather fell down to the floor which surprised the winged woman.

"Wait, is that… a feather? She said picking it up which got her eyes off of her leader.

"There you go, have you been grooming yourself lately?" Winfield asked as Rex stretched his body and out came two snow white wings from his back. Murmina stood there in complete shock; she was not the last harupia on the continent after all.

"Rex…how…" She stood there nearly speechless, but then reality hit here when she noticed the color. The black winged girl paled a bit but the blood quickly began to flow once more.

"My mother came from a different continent then this, aside from that; I guess it was just her genes what gave me these wings." Rex gave a sheep like answer but it was enough to satisfy the pure blood.

"What was it you wanted from me anyway?" Rex began to blush but Winfield stepped in for him.

"Rexxy boy here doesn't know how to use his wings."

"Really Rex?" Her surprise was understandable since she was raise in a family of harupia that learned how to fly at a very young age. Rex did not answer but turned away from the two in sheer embarrassment. Getting a good look of his wings, a tear formed on her face.

"You see, he lost his mother and father when he was little so he had no one to teach him how to use them so he hid them from the public. Rex doesn't want to be an outcast to anyone so he acts like a normal human." Winfield explained to Murmina who began to understand his pain. It was somewhat what she went through.

"I see… Rex."

"Yes?" His face a mix of sadness and curiosity.

"I will teach you everything you need to know on how to use your wings, be ready at the gate in one hour." She told her newest student and walked out of the building when a buzz went off in the range. Both men turned to see what it was and they say a N/A on both signs.

"Does that mean no one won Winfield?"

"Yep… there goes my twenty gold."

* * *

**Author's Notes - **This was an idea I had before I got a message asking for a story with Duran and Silvi, when that happened, I knew I had a reason to type this one out. The more I look at these two, the more I debate whether I like Ladius and Yayoi or Rex and Murmina as my favorite pair.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rex's Questions

Rex began his long walk to the gate where his teacher is waiting for him. He took a left on the sidewalk and a child saw sitting on the ground with her legs together crying for some reason. Rex, being a sucker for children, walked next to her and sat to her right.

"What's wrong little girl?" Rex asked as the brown haired girl lifted her head and saw the man.

"Mommy and daddy, I don't know where they are…" She said in a flurry of emotions.

"**Sorry Murmina, you're going to have to wait a little bit." **"Hey, why don't I help you find them?" Rex asked as the girl didn't seem to move. A thought came to mind that would hurt him but he knew it was worth it to cheer the girl up. He reached for his wing and plucked a feather off; He mentally yelled in his head from the sharp pain that came from the removal of the feather. "This is for you." He said handing her a snow white feather.

"It's beautiful, where did you get it?" She asked as Rex debated on telling her the truth but decided against it.

"I found it before I met you, now, let's find your parents little girl." And with that, Rex found the child's parents who thanked him and then he made a mad dash for the gate where Murmina was waiting, he was ten minutes late.

"You're late Rex." Murmina said clearly not amused by his tardiness.

"I am sorry, something came up and I couldn't just leave her alone." Rex explained, Murmina knew he wouldn't be late without a good reason but she was interested on the matter. "You see, there was this girl who lost couldn't find her parents and I couldn't just leave her alone."

"I see, let us be on our way then Rex." She said as the two began to walk out of the city into the forest. Silence filled the air with the occasional chirping of bird breaking the silence. Rex wanted to ask a question but didn't know how the response would be but he wanted to know badly.

"Murmina, can I ask you question?"

"Yes, what is on your mind?"

"Do the colors of our wings mean anything important?" This question made the woman in front of him stop dead in her tracks. Rex froze in fear thinking that he hit a nerve.

"Do you realize what you are asking?" A slight hint of anger came from her lips, yup, Rex definitely hit a nerve and by the looks of it, it was a big one.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said trying to save his hide from being on her wall. Murmina calmed down and turned her whole body to face the man as she extended her wings so he could get a better look at them.

"it is alright, the colors of our wings are seen as a sign, black wings like me were seen as an early death while white wings like you were seen as a sign of longevity, most of the time, black wings were sent into the battlefield to fight while white wings were more political, anyone else I am not sure since I did not learn them."

"Well, I am glad that you are still with us, with me at least." Rex's comforting words made the pure blood blush as she closed he wings and the two once again continued their walk until they reached a clearing in the trees.

"Alright, take off your jacket." Murmina ordered as Rex lowered his head.

"I actually need help in doing that."

"And this is why you should have an open back to make let your wings move." She said moving behind him and carefully removed the clothing as she made a mental note to cut him holes on the jacket. As Rex stretched his snow white wings, Murmina looked at them but Rex closed them too fast. "Rex, sit down and extend your wings so I can take a look at them." She ordered the man as he did as he was told. Murmina stood over his back examining the wings and the feather. One spot she noticed was missing a feather. "Have you been plucking your feathers as of late?"

"No, I gave that little girl one to calm her down." His straight answer got the woman as she finish examining the gift and was surprised by the results.

"Rex, you said have never used your wings in combat or flying before yes?" He gave her a nod. "Very interesting, despite you never using them, they are nearly as strong as mine."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, that means we can get started right away since I don't have to wait for them to get stronger, get up." She went to his front and helped lift the half blood to his feet. "I am going to guess that you know how to move them." She asked getting a nod from him once again. "Show me; move them up and down three times." Rex did as he was told and moved them up and down three times, not noticing anything that would harm him in flying.

"How was that?"

"Perfect, you seem to be able to use them without any difficulty." She smiled at him which he responded to her with one. Both of their hearts skipped a beat as she began to think of what to do next, then it hit her. "Rex, I have a request."

"I can't say no since you are helping me with them, what is it?"

"As you know, I am the last harupia on this continent." She said as Rex was beginning to understand where this was going.

"Murmi-"

"Let me finish Rex, I have grown up not knowing what a real family is, you have always been seen as a normal human, not being able to be yourself because of the stares of the public. Rex, I would ask that we stand together, not only as harupia but as a family, a loving, loving family." The words just came out of her lips as if the feelings. Rex knew the moment the topic was known, he couldn't deny it any longer.

"Murmina, I was hoping you would say that, I actually have something I wanted to ask you." Rex said reaching for his jacket and pulled out a box. Murmina put both of her hands against her lips thinking that it was true. Slowly, Rex opened the box and in it was a ring. The gem was an onyx black with a pure white ring holding the gen in place. Tears formed on her face as he fell on one knee. "Murmina, will you marry me?"

"Of course…" She barely said as she hugged and kissed Rex as the realization of both their dreams coming true hit them. "Thank you…"

"No… thank you."

* * *

In a tree overlooking a hot spring was a man of the highest caliber. Winfield was sitting on the highest branch watching the fruits of his labor bounce around but he knew that patience was needed, in a minute, the mist surrounding the spring was going to disappear and he would be in heaven.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" A voice shouted above him as he looked up and two black figures were in the sky. The first one he could tell was Murmina, but he second to his a moment to realize who it was.

"That a boy Rex!" Winfield shouted but quickly saw his mistake as he fell out of his tree in the mix of the fruits he loved, all of which appeared to be very, very pissed that a peeping tom was watching them.

* * *

"And that Max and Elizabeth is how is how I got married to your father" Murmina said closing a book to her two children. The boy named Max looked almost identical to his father except her have silver wings instead of white wings and was seven years of age. Elizabeth looked like her mother but her wings were had not grown up quite yet due to only being five years of age. Right at that moment, Rex entered the room from what appeared to be a busy day at work.

"Daddy!" Both children shouted jumping on their father was Murmina and Rex smiled at the sight. This was both of their dreams and it has come true in a way neither of them could imagine. Neither Max nor Elizabeth would have to deal with not having a parent or having to fight for their very survival thanks to their parents actions.

"Dreams do come true…" Murmina whispered thinking back on the married couples adventures once again…

* * *

**Author's Notes –** This ending, oh man, it gets me in the heart reading it. This is probably the best ending I had made yet… That's it, these two are my favorite couple, sorry Ladius and Yayoi, you are a close second. This has been long overdue that is for sure.


End file.
